DC COMICS: Arrow (s3 ep22 This Is Your Sword)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE TEAM ARROW IN THE MEDIA CW ARROW IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens in flashback, Hong Kong gripped by panic and rioting following an evacuation order. Akio's fever is getting worse and his parents are rushing to get him help. In Nanda Parbat, Ra's tells Oliver that he must destroy Starling with the virus in order to become the next Ra's. Oliver is surprised to hear that Maseo is the one who brought the virus, but doesn't let Ra's see. Back in Starling, Diggle is chasing down a suspect. Ultimately the guy rounds a corner and his gang is waiting, guns poised. Diggle puts in ear plugs, and Canary's sonic scream disables them for long enough to get the jump on the guys. At the end of the fight, John keeps punching one of the gang members past the point of submission. At home, Felicity and Laurel help nurse his bruised knuckes; he tells them that he's furious at Oliver. Felicity says Oliver died the day he joined the League.xxxxxAt Thea's apartment, she's packed to see Roy. Merlyn disapproves, but Thea is determined. Ultimately he tells her that maybe her leaving Starling is for the best. She doesn't let his approval dampen her enthusiasm. In Nanda Parbat, Nyssa refuses to marry Oliver and bear his child. Ra's tells her she has no say in the matter, any more than her mother had. Oliver excuses himself for a walk, refusing a security detail.Outside, he is approached by Merlyn, whom he tells things are worse than they thought. The two sit around a campfire talking strategy. Oliver tells Malcolm they need help. Merlyn says Team Arrow wouldn't trust him, but Oliver says he knows someone they will trust. Maseo approaches Oliver, who is alone by then. In flashback, the vaccine isn't helping Akio. He's getting worse and his parents are trying to help him remain comfortable, his mother singing to him. Maseo and Oliver decide to hunt down Shrieve to see if there's a cure. Thea approaches an auto garage, looking for Jason. He comes to see her, and it's Roy. They head to his apartment to talk.xxxxxAt Palmer Tech, Felicity goes to see Ray, who has a little idea he wants to add to the armor. She doesn't want to talk about her Oliver-related problems, but he asks her for help with something: he wants her signature on some corporate papers. She leaves, and it's a transfer of ownership. Oliver asks Maseo when he took the virus; Maseo says even before Akio died, he wanted revenge on Shrieve. Oliver asks whether he would return to Tatsu if he could. He offers to set Maseo free of his League oath when he is Ra's. Maseo says that there is no escape from his prison. Merlyn comes to see Team Arrow, telling them that Oliver is faking and that they need help in Nanda Parbat. Everyone more or less chase him out, and he brings Tatsu to see them. Ultimately, they leave the team with files on the bioweapon and passage to Nanda Parbat at sunrise. Thea goes to Roy's apartment, which he says he'll be leaving soon to stay on the run. He says he's done being Arsenal, but it bores him. She gives him his costume, which Merlyn had stolen from impound. The two banter, and then start making out.xxxxxAt Pamer Tech, Team Arrow are watching video of the bio attack on Hong Kong. Diggle and Canary are going, but Felicity won't. In Nanda Parbat, Ra's comes to see Nyssa, telling her why he loved her mother. He gives her some of her mother's jewelery to wear to the wedding. She objects, but he says that she will "suffer the pain of a thousand deaths" if she doesn't obey him. At Palmer Tech, Tatsu comes to tell Felicity that she needs to fight for Oliver -- that she once chose not to fight for Maseo and it was a mistake.xxxxxIn flashback, Maseo and Oliver track Shrieve and his men down to the same base where they found them last time. They kill the guards to gain entry. Felicity joins Team Arrow, complete with Tatsu, who has a special blade and a mask, and they leave for Nanda Parbat. Arriving there, Tatsu has changed into full costume as Katana. The team comes upon a plane that Ra's intends to use to attack Starling, and start fighting off League members while Felicity tries to hack it remotely. The battle becomes crowded and heated, with Team Arrow fending off dozens of League members while Felicity works on the plane. Ultimately, though, the plane gets in the air anyway and Felicity's tablet is destroyed by an arrow. While the fight continues, Ray flies in, his armor becoming damaged. He manages to crash through the plane, taking it down, before he is grounded. Maseo comes to face Katana, and the pair start to swordfight. Ultimately he gets the upper hand, but she kills him, and holds him, crying, as he thanks her for releasing him from his prison. As Team Arrow finish stopping the League, Oliver and Ra's come with reinforcements and take them all captive. Near the Lazarus Pit, Ra's demands to know who told them of the plan to attack Starling. Tatsu says that it was Maseo, an answer Ra's reluctantly accepts. He has them all taken to a dungeon, saying that it's custom for Ra's to be merciful to his enemies on the eve of a wedding, which Oliver reveals to be his, much to Felicity's dismay. Elsewhere, Thea and Roy are making love. He asks her why she really came to see him. She tells him about being brought back from the edge of death and Oliver joining the League. Roy tells her that she can't keep running away from the city every time things get bad. She says that she's running to him. The two curl into each other. In the dungeon, Team Arrow is talking about their options when a League member comes to get Diggle, who has been summoned to see Oliver. Oliver dismisses his security detail and talks to Diggle, who tells him he has nothing to say to Oliver. Before they can conclude their conversation, Ra's demands Diggle be returned. In flashback, Oliver and Maseo to to see Shrieve about a cure. He lets them have it, and starts giving them a complicated series of instructions to administer it. Oliver decides instead to take him hostage.xxxxIn Nanda Parbat, Ra's al Ghul is preparing to kill Merlyn with Katana's sword. To save himself, he sells out Oliver. Ra's sends for Oliver, and Oliver tells him that Merlyn is lying. Ra's says they'll see. The next morning, Thea wakes up and Roy is gone. She goes to the garage, and finds only a note. He's on the run from the police, and he says it's not the life she deserves. He returns the suit, saying it's more her color anyway. In the dungeon at Nanda, Felicity is still trying to decide what to think about Oliver. Ra's enters and, taking away Katana, he and Oliver toss the bioweapon into the room, cracking open the vial, and seal the room behind them. In the flashback, they bring Shrieve to save Akio, but it's too late. He tells them there's no cure anyway. He planned the whole thing, and has soldiers surrounding the room they're in. As the episode ends, Oliver and Nyssa marry while Team Arrow struggle with symptoms of the disease in the dungeon. During the vows, Nyssa tries and fails to stab Oliver. Diggle apologizes to Felicity, who tells him there's no need to be sorry; that she's glad to have known him. The marriage is finalized as all of Team Arrow lose consciousness. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:Ra's al Ghul Category:Nyssa al Ghul Category:Malcolm Merlyn Category:Thea Queen Category:Speedy Arsenal Category:John Diggle Category:Felicity Smoak Category:League of Assassins Category:Katana Category:Tatsu Yamashiro - Katana Category:Nanda Parbat Category:Soultaker Category:Ferris Air Category:Amina Raatko Category:Ibn al Ghul Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Dinah Laurel Lance - Black Canary